An Imbalanced Life
by Vickpink
Summary: Edward left so naturally Jake and Bella fell in love, they started planning a future but when Bella leaves to college out of state and finds out she's pregnant she breaks it off with Jake…. And this is what starts the change in Jake to occur. Bella does not know of the Wolves
1. Chapter 1

An Imbalanced life

Edward left and Jake and Bella fell in love, they started planning a future but when Bella leaves to college out of state and finds out she's pregnant she breaks it off with Jake…. And this is what starts the change in Jake to occur. Bella does not know of the Wolves

Thank You for taking the time to read this! this is my first story so please let me know if you are enjoying this story! These are not my characters they are just borrowed for your entertaining-VickPink

Chapter 1

My real home

It's been years since I've been back home, driving for hours, I was so tired it almost felt like days and the pain in my chest was getting easier with every mile that I got closer,

Closer to La Push and to Jake

"Mama" a little voice exclaimed from the back seat.

"Yea baby?" I asked

"Princess song! Now please!" she yelled.

"Ok bunny and remember use your inside voice"

"ok mama" she whispered. I smiled at her response I could barely hear her, she didn't know the difference between her normal loud voice and trying to have an inside voice, which is basically her just mouthing words. She's to much like her father, outgoing, funny and crazy smart.

"were going to see grandpa Tyty, are you excited?" I couldn't wait to see Charlie, these last few years he's been my rock, he's supported me and took care of Ty and me. When I left for school I didn't know I was pregnant and when I found out Charlie helped financially so I could keep going to school and finish my English degree. With the help, I could put her in daycare and focus on studying when I needed to. And when he would come visit he would stay with us and watch her so I could rest and study.

"Fishes and boats" Ty screeched over and over again and It made me jump, man this kid is loud, five years and she is still keeping me on my toes.

And then too soon I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign, my heart started to beat erratically the thought of just going straight to La Push almost won but I needed to gather my thoughts and make sure what I was going to do plus, I know the second I get into town HE will know I'm here. And this terrible ache will be easier to deal with. I made it to Charlies and the second I parked in the driveway Charlie came out, he ran out and went straight to the back door and got Ty out.

"Grandpa! I missed you! Look mama brought my bed to sleep here with you! Can we go see the boat? Can we go get fishes?" Ty just kept asking question after question and of course Charlie answered all of them.

"Of course, Tyty, let's get you inside so I can help your mom get your bed in the house and then we can get some cookies" I heard Charlie telling her while he walked her inside. While I just stood here and couldn't believe he complete just left me here.

"Oh, hi dad, nice to see you also, how was the drive you ask? It was great thanks for asking" I muttered to myself while I opened the trunk to start taking all our stuff out.

"Hi Bella, if it makes you feel better, he just walked right passed me and didn't even notice me" I turned and saw sue next to my SUV smiling at me.

"Hi Sue, it's great to see you" I hugged her and thanked her when she started helping me get bags out. I'm pretty sure Charlie is inside and Ty got him to play or who knows maybe they sneaked out to go fishing. Of course, I was correct and when I walked in Charlie had Ty on the couch tickling her.

"Excuse me chief, can I interrupt? Some help with the bed?" using my mom voice had no effect and after a few minutes I realized I was being ignored, well this is great I thought, so I guess I'll get everything down myself.

"come on Bella we can do it, he's been antsy all week knowing you were coming back" sue said before she walked out. Before following Sue I looked back at my daughter and my dad and saw how happy they were to be together and all that flashed before my eyes was Jacob and if he would be happy to find out that he has a daughter. Who am I kidding he was going to go ballistic.


	2. Chapter 2

An Imbalanced life

Edward left and Jake and Bella fell in love, they started planning a future but when Bella leaves to college out of state and finds out she's pregnant she breaks it off with Jake…. And this is what starts the change in Jake to occur. Bella does not know of the Wolves

Chapter 2

TY and I had been in bed for hours now and I was just as restless as I had been since I left Arizona, she fell asleep right next to me while I read to her, I've been laying here listening to her deep breathing and its calmed me but not enough to grant me some peace of mind and fall asleep… she was the best part of me, even if he never forgave me I will be eternally grateful to him for giving her to me.

I know I should have come home sooner but I was a coward, I was worried for my friends, for myself and I thought being away was going to help.

I need to get out of this house, I stood up put some shoes and a sweater on and went down the stairs. I walked towards the front of the house and quietly went out the door. It was cold and dark, that kind of darkness that only happens like at three in the morning, where you can't see anything at all, the kind of time when the monsters you were told about when you were little came out to get you. Well I've had my share of monsters and they came at any time of the day and night, I was tired of running. This ache in my chest was making me anxious, I've become accustomed to it and being here has made it more bearable and it's not as constant. What could this mean? It can't be just a coincidence, I stopped believing in coincidence a long time ago.

…..

"What are our orders brother?" Sam whispered behind me, I knew he was trying to be careful and not push me. He knew the wolf was here and that it was close to taking over.

"Tell Seth to add Charlie's house as part of his patrol, we will be patrolling until she leaves, who knows if anything has followed her home". I told Sam.

"but Jake, what about the treaty, we can't patrol if the Cullen's are back?" Sam knew better than to question me now.

I turned around and looked him straight in the eye, the wolf was there I could feel the intensity of it and so did Sam, he immediately lowered his eyes and turned his head to offer his neck in submission. "you will not question me, I don't care about the Cullen's or the damn treaty, they have been gone for years and if they are back it is their responsibility to contact the pack and let us know. Until then we will patrol wherever I say". Sam still didn't look up at me and he kept offering his neck.

"Go home to Emily, we will be taking over in the morning", I stepped away from him and turned toward my home.

"Jake, we are here for you, we know what she meant to you. We loved her too" he was really pushing me now.

"Go Sam", I said thought gritted teeth, I hear him sigh and start walking away.

"It could be a sign Jake; the dark moon is coming and you know what the legends say about that. Just keep an open mind. We don't know why she left and what led her to come back home". Sam really didn't know when to stop.

I ran to him and held him up against a tree, "why don't you listen? I said to leave Sam". He looked up at me and I know what he saw, he saw the Alpha but he also saw the brokenness, the insecurity and the rage inside me. If I really couldn't control the wolf his throat would have been ripped out the Alpha didn't like his pack to be insubordinate. "You're are my Alpha but above that you are my brother and I am here for you, even if it's to need someone to take your anger out on", he sounded just as wounded as I felt. I stared at Sam and then I let him go and just walked away.

The urge to drive to Charlies was almost impossible, my wolf wanted to see Bella to meet her, he knew of her from all my memories but knowing she was so close, he wanted to go and see her. I had to fight him on it, he wanted me to pretend that these last five years didn't happened that she didn't leave me, or that she left and never called or answered my calls. I was so stupid! I should have never gotten involved with her, I should have never loved her, hell she was involved with a leech, with my natural enemy. When I found out that Edward Cullen was a vampire, and that my Bells fell in love with him and then he broke her heart I was so angry with her and myself, I should have protected her. After her heartbreak she came around a lot more and we became friends again, then like a bad cliché movie I fell in love with her just like I did when we were children, if I was being honest I never stopped loving her.

5 years ago

"I got accepted to NYU!" Bella yelled, I was sitting in the living room with Charlie and my dad, we had just had dinner and were watching a baseball game. She came running in from the kitchen and Charlie stood up congratulated her and hugged Bella and spun her around.

"Dad put me down I have 2 more letters to open!" she laughed as Charlie set her down, she stood there and opened the other two, I sat there praying that one would be here in Washington I don't know how we would manage with being apart, I'm sure we would figure something out but just the thought of her being so far away made my skin crawl.

"Well come on bells don't keep us waiting" Charlie said sitting back down on his recliner. Bella dangled the letter in front of us and laughed when the three of us began to complain.

"I got accepted to UW" she said while smiling at me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, I silently thanked all the gods out there for this miracle, she told me many times that Washington was her first pick and if she got accepted that's where she would go. It was close to home and to me and Charlie. I looked at Charlie and Billy and saw the relief in their eyes, they knew Bella won't be leaving.

"Ok last one" she smiled and started to open the last letter, I looked up at her and smiled, it doesn't matter what that letter said she would stay and go to Washington and then when I graduate I'll go there too and we could plan our future. "I got accepted to the University of Arizona, oh my god, dad they want to offer me a partial scholarship" Bella whispered to us and then Charlie jumped up and spun her around again. I couldn't be happy for her, I knew it was wrong and it made me a shitty boyfriend but all I could think about was that the woman of my dreams, the girl I've loved ever since I first laid eyes on her, the love of my life was going to leave. There was no way I was going to let her stay, she needed to take that scholarship. I got up and hugged her as hard as I could "congratulations Bells I knew you would get an amazing offer like this, I love you" I whispered to her and kissed the top of her head. She hugged me back and cried I could feel her tears soak through my shirt, "It'll be ok, we will figure it out" I choked out.

Present Day

That night changed everything we swore to each other that her leaving would change nothing but two months after she left, she began to ignore me, she wouldn't talk to me for long and when she did she seemed distracted like talking to me was wasting her time, then she stopped calling me and would only text or email me but even those were far in between. I thought it was just her being in college and being busy, but then the text and emails stopped and I started calling her and she wouldn't answer me, I got desperate enough to go see Charlie and asked him where exactly she was living at, I had saved some money from mechanic jobs I had done and told Charlie that I was going to go see her, that same week she called me to broke it off and made it seem that it was the distance but I knew she was lying, the girl couldn't lie to save her life. She refused to take my calls, she never wrote back to emails or texts, even Charlie was no help he just kept telling me to move on and that Bella was concentrating on school and that I should do the same. Charlie and dad mainly would hang out at Charlies it was like he was avoiding me, the only reason he would do that is because he was hiding something from me, one of the rare times he was over at the house he was telling Billy that Bella was dating, that she was happy and had someone in her life now. That's the night I phased for the first time and when I found out about the Cullen's and how Bella knew the truth, my heart broke all over again.

…

I had been outside for about an hour and I was getting tired and cold, I stood up and was about to go inside when something made me look out into the woods across the road. The trees were rustling and I could feel someone or something staring at me, I started to step back slowly towards the door and opened it, I quickly stepped inside and locked the door, my heart was racing I needed Ty. I ran back upstairs and laid down and snuggled Ty to me, I breathed her in and felt her heartbeat and soon it lulled me to sleep, whatever monster out there would have to wait for another time.

I woke up to an empty bed, I panicked at first but then I heard rustling and giggling downstairs, so taking advantage of the help, I got up headed to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed in black leggings a black tank top and a maroon cardigan and some knee-high camel sued boots. I put my hair in a high messy ponytail and some light makeup. After Ty I gained some weight, I don't feel like it looks terrible I actually like being curvier my hips and thighs were curvier and so were my breast I went up almost two cup sizes when I was breast feeding her and then after I went down to only one cup size bigger. But I started to care more about my looks I started wearing different clothes and not just jeans and long sleeves, I started getting into makeup as well, right now I decided on something light some foundation, blush and mascara.

When I went downstairs I found my dad, sue and Ty making breakfast, Ty was on a chair helping sue flip pancakes and dad was next to them trying to take a picture of them. I loved seeing this, I loved seeing Ty with her family and like always the familiar feeling of guilt crept back in, I should have come home sooner.

"Hey guys, it smells good in here", I walked up towards them and gave dad a kiss on the cheek and hugged him, he must have been really surprised because he didn't hug me back right away but when he did he squeezed me and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Mama look I'm helping grandma with pancakes", she smiled a huge toothy smile and at that moment anyone that saw and knew Jake they would without a doubt know she was his daughter. And my heart ached for him and for me, he was going to hate me for keeping her away from him.

After we had breakfast I went up and gave Ty a quick bath and dressed her. She was wearing almost the same exact outfit I had on only with a chunky coat, fuzzy boots and a scarf with a beanie and mittens. She wasn't used to the cold so I was going a bit over board. I needed to make sure she was nice and warm we were going to the beach in La Push. It was time.

 _Hi everyone!_

 _I hope you are enjoying this story so far, I know it's not very long but I'm trying to feel this story out still and it's my first time letting others read my stuff. So, thank you for your future patience with this._

 _Just a quick reminder in the books Jacob is younger than Bella please keep that in mind trough out this story… once again thank you for taking the time to read this._


	3. Chapter 3

An Imbalanced life

Edward left and Jake and Bella fell in love, they started planning a future but when Bella leaves to college out of state and finds out she's pregnant she breaks it off with Jake…. And this is what starts the change in Jake to occur. Bella does not know of the Wolves

Chapter 3

"Where are you going Bella?" Sue asked from the couch, her and Charlie were watching television. Charlie had taken a week off work when he found out I was coming home. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with us. He stood up from the couch and stepped in front of Ty and me. he looked worried.

"I was thinking of seeing Billy" I whispered to him. He looked shocked and still had that worried look in his eyes.

"do you think that's the best thing to do right now, you've only been home about a day bells"

He was right. I knew he was, I should wait. I should think about how to approach this but I was getting antsy I wanted to rip this off like a band-aid.

"you have to remember that I kept this from him too bells, I don't know how he's going to react towards us." He looked at Ty when he spoke, she was in my arms hugging me tight she knew how to read a room and how to read me. I was tense and scared so she tightened her arms around me and hid her face.

"I lied to my best friend, I don't know what I would do in his place" he went to sit down next Sue again.

I put Ty down and went to sit across from Sue and Charlie, I let out a breath and stared at them.

"You only did what I asked you to dad, I didn't care at the time, I thought I was helping" I told him.

Jacob deserved better than to be a 16-year-old dad just because of one stupid mistake. I knew Jake, I knew he would bend over backwards for us and probably drop out of school and put all that stress on himself and try to fix everything. He was already doing that with Billy I dint want him to do that with us.

"I should have pushed you a bit more to come home Bella, you were a kid raising a kid on your own, hell I didn't know about Ty until after you had her" he stood up again and started pacing in the living room.

"Dad it didn't matter what you told me, I wasn't going to come home I was going to finish school, Ty deserves a good future and that means a decent job and career for her parents." She needed stability I knew how it was growing up with a parent who wasn't responsible, my mother didn't care about having a stable job or home for me. it was terrible not knowing where we would be living every few months. The longest we stayed somewhere was when we moved to Arizona we were there for four years and then I came to stay with Charlie. Renee wasn't exactly a mother she was more of a friend, she was irresponsible. I remember the electricity being turned off and the water being shut off because she would forget to pay it.

Charlie just stared at me "what are you going to do Bella?" he stared down at me.

"I don't know they deserve to know her and she deserves it too" I looked up at Charlie and begged him to understand. "I realized that I'm doing to Jake what Rene did to you" my voice cracked and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Charlie sat next to me and held me while I cried. He held me tight and kissed the top of my head. "You did what you thought was best and honestly Bella you can't change the past, we just need to move forward."

Ty walked over to Charlie and got in his lap and started asking him about fishing. I started laughing and then Sue started also. Ty really was Charlies and Billy's granddaughter.

"Maybe I should just go down there on my own and see how it goes, I can leave Ty with you and Sue" I was grasping at straws at this point. It was safe now, Ty would be ok away from me, Alice confirmed that.

"I think that's fine honey, Charlie and I can watch her. With all the excitement, I forgot to give a certain little girl her present." Hearing the word present Ty ran to Sue and all but forgot about Charlie and fishing.

I started walking towards the door and Charlie walked me out to my SUV. When Alice found me, she left it for me, at first, I didn't want it, I didn't touch it for weeks until I realized how safe Ty would be in it.

"If I'm not back in a few hours I probably got murdered, so come find me" I told Charlie with a sad smile.

Charlie snorted at that, "you'll be fine kid, everything will work out not at first but in the end, it will" Charlie opened the door for me and squeezed my shoulder and then walked back to the house.

I was shaking the whole drive to La Push, I can't do this, I can't. I was in La push already and I pulled over to the side of the road. I need to control my breathing, oh god I think this is a panic attack, I'm having a panic attack on the side of the road. I looked up from the steering wheel and looked into the forest, it was beautiful here I missed it every day. I took a deep breath and began driving towards the little red house that I missed for 5 years.

"she's crossed the border Jake" Quil sat down next to me on my dad's porch stairs.

"I know I felt it." I whispered.

"are you sure she isn't your imprint? It sounds like it Jake"

"Alpha's don't imprint you know that, this is something else" I touched my heart the same spot I've had the ache these last years that she's been gone.

"You know she's coming here right? Are you ready?" Quil stood up and looked out into the road, we can hear an unfamiliar car, it must be her. I wasn't ready, I always hoped she would come back after she finished school. But now that she's here all I feel is anger, she thinks she can just come back and drive down here and I'll let her back in with open arms.

I started shaking the wolf was getting angry he didn't want me to be upset with her, she was ours. I looked up to Quil and nodded my head for him to leave. As soon as he left, a car came up the drive way. I knew it was her, I felt the pull to her, my wolf was fighting to come out I had to concentrate to reign him in.

She stayed inside, I could hear her mumbling to herself that she should leave. That she wanted to go back to someone named Ty. That grabbed the wolfs attention my head snapped up to her, she had someone else in her life so why the fuck was she here. When I looked up to her she was getting out of her black SUV, she started walking towards me her head was down I couldn't see her face. My eyes roamed over her and my breath caught, she filled out a lot, she wasn't a 17-year-old teenager anymore she was a woman. She was wearing high boots, leggings and very tight tank top that showed her very curvy cleavage. I couldn't stop staring, the closer she got the more they bounced, it was like I was in a trance my wolf was happy of how beautiful our bella was. She finally stepped in front of me and she still had not looked up. I can could smell her, I could hear her breathing and her heart beating.

"You look different" I choked out in barely a whisper. Her head snapped up at that. And then I felt my heart tighten, god she was more beautiful then I remember. I started shaking, my wolf wanted out he wanted to show her what he looked like.

"I-I uumm I g-gained some weight" she was stuttering and right then and there I saw my Bells, my clumsy, shy, smart Bells.

"It looks good on you" I whispered. A pretty blush started creeping up from her chest and it made my eyes go back down to her cleavage. "what do you want bella, why are you here?" I snapped. It was getting harder to not phase.

"I wanted to talk to you, I need to explain.." I interrupted before she continued on

"Explain what, how you've been gone for years?" I stood up and yelled in her face, it should have intimidated her but instead she hardened her face.

"Everything, I want to explain everything" she yelled back. "This isn't easy for me either Jacob, I know I've been gone and that you must hate me, but there is someone more important than our feelings." She was breathing hard and stepped back away from me.

"someone" I growled at her, I snorted and sat back down. "what makes you think I would want to hear anything you have to say, especially have you explain this someone to me."

"Jake I need to explain to you what happened, I didn't come back alone and that why.." I interrupted again, I'm not listening to this shit.

I got in her face again "I'm not listening to what you have to say, this conversation is 5 years too late. You really think I want to hear about you and this Ty." I snarled.

She looked terrified and my wolf was pissed that I scared her. "How do you know about Ty, who told you" her voice cracked and I could see her eyes welling up with tears.

"Why does it matter, I don't give a fuck about you and anything or anyone that has to with you". She just stayed quite and started turning back towards her SUV.

"Don't come back to La Push Bella, I don't want to see you here and trust me ill know if you try" I screamed at her retreating back. And I ran around my dad's house and phased into the forest.

"Stop right their young lady" I heard the familiar voice of Billy Black, Jakes dad and the tribe's chief. "Shit" I mumbled to myself. I turned around and there was Billy in his wheelchair on the porch where Jake was sitting. "Come inside Bella ill make us some tea and you can explain to me what exactly is going on." And then he just went inside like nothing, expecting me to follow him.

I stood stunned outside, wiping my face of the tears, he knew about Ty and he didnt care. My heart felt like there was hole in it, how was I going to do this. I moved back for her, so she can know her dad and he couldn't care less. I slowly made my way inside, I must have been out there long because when I went inside Billy was already sitting at the table in the kitchen with two mugs of steaming tea.

"Why did Charlie call me and asked me to eaves drop on your conversation with my son, and he specifically said that when Jake ran off, for me to grab you and have you explain to me, apparently I'm more reasonable." I don't think I've ever seen Billy this upset before. "All I know Bella is that my son was heartbroken when you left and he didn't hear from you again, so why should I listen to Charlie and let you explain?" I looked at him and tried to figure where I should start, I stood up walked out and grabbed my bag from the SUV, I walked back in and sat back down with a stunned Billy. "This is why I didn't come back" I whispered as I handed him an album. He took in and stared at it, he was about to open it when I stopped him. "Billy, you have to remember that this was my decision and my dad was about my decision please don't blame him, just hate me but please don't take it out on my dad." I removed my hand from his and he started flipping through the pages.

I heard sniffling and when I looked up Billy had tears running down his cheeks, which only made me start to cry. When he heard me, he looked up and gave me a sad smile.

"She's beautiful, she looks like Jake. And you of course." He laughed, when he saw certain pictures.

"What's her name?" Billy asked, I looked up and smiled at him, "Ty-ohni Sarah Swan, but we call her Ty. He smiled back and laughed, "Wolf?" I blushed at his question, of course he knew what her name meant. "I remember the tribe's stories from when I was little, you and Sarah would tell them to Jake and me, I remember the wolf being big part of that, I love those memories so it just felt right." He just stared at me, "Sarah would be so happy to know that her first granddaughter has her name". I smiled at him "Thank You Billy."

We sat at the table for a while looking at the pictures. Billy didn't really ask that many more questions.

"Is she at Charlies?" Billy started gong towards the front door. He looked back at me expectantly, "well, is she?". I was stunned looking "y-yeah she is" I stuttered back. "Then let's go, I want to meet my granddaughter" he smiled at me and started going outside. Leaving me standing in the kitchen with my mouth wide open.

Charlie was waiting for us outside when Billy and I got there, he was smiling at us. He helped Billy inside, I stood outside and took a deep breath when I felt like someone was staring at me so I turned around and looked out into the woods, I can feel something looking at me. I closed my eyes and remembered that Ty and I were safe, no one was after us. When I walked into the living room Ty was hugging Billy, he looked up to me with questions in his eyes.

"I showed her photos of her family, I wanted her to know where she comes from and who her Grandpa Billy is." She sat down next Charlie who was smiling at Billy and Ty.

I ran to my shop where some of the guys were, when I walked in they could feel the tension and ager rolling off me. I looked at all of them "finish what you're working on and close up, Leah your up for the next few days". She nodded and walked out, Leah was my Beta and when I was busy or had to leave the rez she oversaw the pack. I needed sometime alone I don't need anyone in my head. "LEAH!" I yelled out from my office, she ran in a few seconds later, glaring at me "What the hell Jake the whole rez heard that" I rolled my eyes and continued looking at my paperwork and bills for the shop.

"What's going on Jake" Leah asked.

"Bella is back, she came to the rez. Tell everyone that she isn't to come back, I want to know the second she steps on it". I gritted out while I was signing papers. When I didn't hear anything, I looked up at her and she was smiling. Fuck I don't need this.

"so, she's back huh? How does she look?" Leah sounded amused. She was wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Really? You think it matters what she looks like? Just tell everyone that I don't want her anywhere near the rez." I got up and started heading out the shop. "Embry lock up and make sure you have Seth finish up the appointment calls and then he could leave" I told him over my shoulder. As I ran towards the woods I heard a chorus of "Yes Sir" from my pack.

When I phased Quil was put patrolling

"Anything going on Quil?" I could see he was in forks around Charlies house.

"your dad is at Charlie's, Bella and Sue are there too." I stopped where I was going and started towards Quil. Why did she take Billy there? "I'll handle it Quil go patrol the rez" I snapped at him. I knew I was being a dick but I didn't care. When I got there, I could hear Bella upstairs showering and I heard some deep breathing and a heartbeat coming from her room. Charlie, Sue and Billy were downstairs, I heard Bella make her way from the bathroom to her room and the light turned on, I could tell she was rustling around in there.

"Go back to sleep honey", I heard her whisper and my heart ached and I could feel the anger and hate I've had for her over the years hit me with a force. I howled and when I felt someone phase in, I told them to phase later. I didn't want to deal with anyone. I just wanted to run.

"is she sleeping kiddo" Charlie asked from his recliner in the living room as I went back downstairs. I put her to bed then showered and changed. I sat down next to Sue on the couch and looked at Billy who was staring at the album I had showed him earlier.

"Yes, she's asleep. She tired herself out." I kept staring at Billy, I couldn't believe he was here and that Ty absolutely loved him already.

"Jake knows" I whispered "He knows about Ty and he didn't care" I said with a cracked voice. Charlie looked at me with a confused look.

"That doesn't sound like Jake, what do you mean?" Charlie said. He looked over to Billy, but he was not paying attention to us he was still flipping the pages of the album.

"Billy" I said to get his attention, "You can keep that album" I told him in a sweet voice when he looked up at me. I smiled at him, his eye welled up and he nodded at me.

"Jacob doesn't know Bella, my son isn't the same boy you remember, he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve anymore." He said in a sad voice "try again tomorrow and then the next day, keep trying until he listens or better yet when he sees". He took out a picture from the album and handed it to me.

"This one is perfect, she looks just like the two of you" Billy smiled. I grabbed the photo and saw that it was a picture of Ty in a bathing suit playing at the beach, she had the biggest smile and she was completely drenched and caked in sand and mud. She had Jacobs enormous smile and my crazy curly hair, she was beautiful.

"He said he didn't want to know about Ty, how would he know her name?" I asked Billy. He looked at me and gave me a long look.

"He will answer that for you, I can't." Everyone was quiet for a while. Until the doorbell rang. I got up to answered it, I was shocked when I saw Leah and Seth at the door. Seth was huge!

"Hey little sis, we finally get to see you!" Seth said with a huge smile, he stepped up and gave me a huge hug. Damn he was huge at least six feet tall, I hugged him back and giggled when he picked me up off the ground. When we let go I looked up at him and smiled.

"You are not little Sethy" I told him with a huge smile, he looked offended with the "little" part.

Leah laughed and said "Yup little Sethy grew up, although you didn't Bella, still a little runt huh? Leah smiled evilly at me.

"Yup I'm still a little runt" I smiled sweetly at her. "And I see that you've grown out of being a little bitch to a big bitch, congratulations on that accomplishment." I didn't look to see what her reaction was, I started walking towards the stairs. I'm not the same girl I was back then either and I'm going to make sure everyone knows this.

I stopped before I went up the stairs, everyone was staring at me. Sue had an amused look on her so did Seth, Charlie looked upset, Billy looked like he was trying to read me, and Leah was smiling and looked proud.

"Billy you are more that welcome to come back and visit, if its ok with you I would like to stop by at your place as well". I gave one last smile and went upstairs to go sleep next to my world.

 _I know it's been a looooong update. I don't really have an excuse except schools kept me busy. Hope you enjoyed and I promise to work on the updates._


	4. Chapter 4

An Imbalanced life

Edward left, and Jake and Bella fell in love, they started planning a future but when Bella leaves to college out of state and finds out she's pregnant she breaks it off with Jake…. And this is what starts the change in Jake to occur. Bella does not know of the Wolves

Chapter 4

I woke up alone again and realized that it was almost noon. I could hear Charlie and Sue laughing downstairs, Ty must be keeping them entertained I smiled as I heard Charlie whistling. Shes probably dancing and showing them her new ballet moves, I need to find some classes for her. She was crazy clumsy like me but she loves her dance classes. I decided to get up and headed to the bathroom and changed into some dark skinny jeans, I tucked a black t-shirt into the jeans put on a maroon zip up hoodie and grabbed my doc martens. I let my hair down in waves and didn't put any makeup on.

When I came downstairs I saw Ty was on the floor playing with the dolls Sue had gotten for her. I knelt down and kissed her on her head.

"Come on baby, let's give you a bath" I told her as I picked her up and headed towards the bathroom upstairs.

"Mama, when are we going to see daddy?" she asked.

"Im not sure Tyty, daddy is out of town" I answered back. I was dreading her asking about him. I'm surprised it took her so long to ask.

"Grandpa Billy said soon" Ty said, damn it Billy I needed to talk to him.

"Bella I can help since you've already changed, you haven't had breakfast" Sue said kindly from the couch. I smiled at her, it was weird having help like this. I never sleep in or have help offered to me.

"Thank you, Sue, I'll get it started and pick out some clothes for her, she mainly can clean herself she just needs to be watched." Sue smiled big and followed me up, she took Ty into the bathroom as I picked out some dark blue jeans, a white fuzzy sweater, a brown hooded puffy vest and her brown boots. I smiled as I heard Ty giggling and splashing. She deserves to be with family and have others in her life, they all deserve this.

I was sitting on my bed when my phone chirped, I froze when it kept chirping. I slowly got up and pulled it out of my suitcase. No one ever called or messaged me, so I knew who it was. When I saw the messages, I started shaking.

Alice: Bella, I saw Ty in the hospital. Please calm down I don't need to see the future to know you are freaking out! She was laughing and looked fine but keep an extra careful eye on her. I haven't seen any movement of Victoria, the last I've seen of her was what I told you weeks ago. She moved on and is no longer interested in hunting you. I will always keep an eye out for my favorite girls, please give Ty my love and don't be mad about the package I'm sending. Edward is freaking out, ignore his whining.

Alice: Everyone sends their love to you and Ty

I reread the message a dozen times. Victoria is gone, she isn't following or even interested in me anymore. How did Ty end up in the hospital? I'm sure I won't be able to bubble wrap her, she definitely got my clumsiness, but she loves to dance and run, when she falls she usually just laughs it off. I don't think I have ever seen her cry from falling or getting hurt.

Bella: Thank you Alice, please send our love as well. Tell Edward I'm fine and to not go crazy. Of course, I'm going to freak! How did she look in the hospital? Was there anything broken? Blood? Please no packages, Ty has more than enough clothes and toys.

Alice: She looked fine! A few scratches on her arm and a bruise on her chin, there is no such thing as too much clothes or toys. The package should be there today. =)

Yup, my child fell, and it most likely sounded like it might be a bush that gave her scratches. There is no winning with Alice, I just hope it isn't crazy gowns or something ridiculous like that.

When Edward left, and broke my heart, Alice kept in touch. She told me that the decisions her brother made have nothing to do with our friendship. When I was away at school we talked all the time. She was also there for me when everything with Jacob happened, but I refused for her to come see me. When she saw that I was pregnant she immediately wanted to come see me, but I begged her not too, I wasn't ready for anyone but Charlie, Sue and my mom to be around Ty. She of course fought it for years until last year she came and visited with Rosalie and Esme. Ty was a bit nervous, but she had heard about them for some time, so she warmed up to them quickly. Edward and I talked, and I forgave him for everything that happened, but I also thanked him because it led to me having Ty.

I texted Edward as I walked back down to the kitchen to eat.

Bella: Everything is fine, Ty and I are in one piece.

Edward: I understand the need to go back home, but I do not see why we could not accompany you. We have a home there, it would be easy to protect you.

Bella: There is nothing to protect me from. Victoria is gone.

Edward: Vampires are not the only monsters in this world.

Bella: well if I see any other monsters you'll be the first to know. Now please relax… everything is fine.

Edward: Alright, be safe Bella…. please keep in touch. Alice sent a whole summer wardrobe for the both of you.

Damn it Alice! I knew it!

"Hey Bells, who you talking too?" Charlie asked from the kitchen table.

"I'm texting Alice" I said through clenched teeth.

Bella: I WILL CHANGE ADDRESSES IF YOU SEND ANYMORE CLOTHES!

Alice: lol I will still find you duh!

I walked over to the stove and made myself a plate of eggs and bacon, grabbed some coffee and sat with Charlie. When I looked at him he seemed worried.

"I didn't realize you kept in touch with any of the Cullens" Charlie said a bit put off.

"Yeah, I have for years, when I left for school Alice reached out to me and we realized that just because Edward and I didn't work out didn't mean we couldn't have a friendship. She's come twice to see Ty" I said after I finished chewing on some food. Man, this was good.

"The Cullen's have been around Ty" Charlie exclaimed in an angry voice. His tone made me look up at him. My father wasn't the kind of man who got angry like that it was rare.

"Yeah they have, Alice, Rosalie and Esme have come to visit her. What's the problem?" I answered back in the same tone as his.

Instead of answering me, he got up and started walking towards the living room. He stopped and turned around.

"They are not welcome in this house Bella" he gritted trough his teeth, he then walked out of the kitchen and I heard the front door slam.

What the heck is going on?

Running for a few days and nights and being dead tired doesn't exactly make you the best person to talk too. I was dirty and hungry and just needed to sleep for a few hours. I needed to get back to the pack and my shop. When I made it home, dad was there, and I knew he was waiting for me I didn't want to talk to him about that night. I walked up the stairs and stepped inside, I saw that dad was in the living room watching t.v. I started to walk passed him to my room, when he stopped me.

"Jake, we need to talk" dad said in a hard voice. I looked over to him and saw how tired he looked. Damn it, he must have been waiting for me for a while.

"Are we going to start with why you were with Bella that night?" I asked I tried to have the most uninterested voice, but I'm sure dad saw right through that.

He did, he gave me a sad smile and gestured for me to sit on the couch next to him. I took a deep breath and sat down. I put my elbows on my knees and hung my head.

"Leah came to find me the night you left, I am starting with that!" he was pissed.

Shit, I never told him I was leaving, I wasn't even thinking when I left.

"Dad, I didn't even think when I left" I whispered

"As chief of this tribe, an elder and your father I deserve to know when the Alpha of the tribes' pack is going to be gone for almost two weeks!" he was talking through clenched teeth, and his face was red. Damn I messed up. I took a deep breath and leaned back onto the couch. I looked at him in the eyes and apologized.

"I'm sorry, you're right it's not my Beta's responsibility to tell you when I'll be leaving it's the Alphas, and as your son I should have told you as well, it won't happen again." I stood up then and tried to walk to my room when he grabbed my arm.

"I accept your apology, but we are not done here. Sit back down son" Dad said in a gentler tone.

I sat back down and looked at him again.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

"Leah, gave me some news. Apparently, Bella is not to step onto La Push. In the absence of the Alpha I have the authority to revoke rules you place. Bella is now able to come to La Push." Dad said in a very happy voice.

I snapped my head up at that.

"You can't do that, this is my pack and if I tell them to do something they need to comply, don't get involved with my pack dad. You have no place there" I said furiously, my body began the familiar trembling of anger. The wolf didn't like anyone disobeying him. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You do not have the authority to banish people from La Push, only the Chief does and that is only within our own members." Dad said calmly, he didn't sound upset if anything he seemed amused. What the hell is wrong here?

"I spoke with Emily and Leah, they are going to start planning the summer BBQ for the new wolves. Charlie and Sue will be here like usual and I'm sure that Charlie will want Bella there. Plus, we need to start reminding the pack of our moon legends, we will have a dark moon this winter and any mated wolves will need to be prepared." He said matter of fact.

I stared at him hard, what does Bella have to do with any of this, I thought.

"The new wolves, need to be surrounded by family and outsiders who know the truth." He said.

"There are no outsiders who know the truth, only family. Bella will not be attending, this might be your tribe, but this is my pack and I decide who comes to our pack meetings. I'll tell Charlie myself, and if he doesn't like it then he can stay home with Bella." I said as I stood. I was done with this conversation.

"You can't stop her from coming here, she's been here almost every day looking for you." He yelled from the living room. She's been looking for me? It didn't matter, I was not falling for her lies again. Plus, she moved on, my heart gave a painful thump. I didn't want to think about her with someone else. The wolf was unsettled, he wanted to see her, make sure she was alright. He didn't care what we heard of this Ty, he still wanted her.

It was the tenth time Charlie brought up the BBQ in La Push, I get it he wanted me to go. But I couldn't that is not how I wanted Jake to meet Ty.

"Dad, I am not going to the BBQ. I've told you that is not how I want Jake to meet Ty for the first time." I explained again. He just didn't get it.

"Well he's been avoiding you for the past two months. You've gone to La Push every other day and he's never there. If you go to the BBQ he will be there for sure" He tried to convince me, and it was working. Crap! He was also right, I've gone for every other day to La Push, hoping to run into him. Tonight, at the BBQ felt too soon.

I don't want to risk taking Ty out there and running into Jake with her or any of his friends. So, I mainly go to pick up Billy, so he can visit. He tells me that I should just go to the shop that Jake runs but I don't want to go there with all his friends and employees there. I've gone to see Emily and Leah when I'm there, and they have been very friendly to me. Emily is planning her wedding with Sam. When they told me that Leah and Sam were together and then Sam left Leah for Emily I was surprised that Emily and Leah were still talking. They told me everything happens for a reason and that they loved each other enough to work it out. Leah actually moved on and she's actually with Embry and she thinks that Embry might propose soon.

I've hung out with Leah and Seth a lot, Seth says that since we are family now we need to get annoyingly familiar with each other. They haven't met Ty either, I always meet them somewhere else. They haven't brought up Jacob at all which I appreciate but makes me suspicious. I wonder if Jakes told them something.

"Ty has been asking to go to the beach, it's warm enough to go to the beach now. It's the perfect excuse, maybe you will see him there." Charlie said a bit smugly.

"Yes! The beach mama! Sea shells please!" Ty came in running and started jumping up and down. She looked up at Charlie and gave him a big smile. "Grandpa you can come too right? We can go fishing." She told him.

I looked up at Charlie and gave him an annoyed face, he knew I was stuck now. She's been stuck in this house for weeks and hasn't complained about it yet.

Charlie picked her up and they both looked at me, he whispered in her ear and when Ty looked at me she started to pout.

"Please mama, I promise to find you the most prettiest shell" she said in a small cute voice, and huge eyes.

Damn it, today might be the day.

"Jacob!" Dad called out from the new SUV I bought last year. The Shop has been doing great and I decided that a bigger truck is what we needed. Dad needed more space when I took him to his appointments. Plus, as wolves we're huge, being over six feet not many cars are comfortable.

"Yeah?" I yelled from the porch, I was loading stuff for the BBQ later today.

"Grab my books from the bed I forgot them." He answered back.

After I grabbed what he wanted, I ran back out and we took off to the beach.

"What did Charlie say when you spoke to him?" Billy said smugly.

"You know I couldn't get a hold of him" I answered in an annoyed voice, I had been trying to reach Charlie for weeks and each time I called or went to the station he was never available.

Dad just laughed, I looked over at him and he was red from laughing.

"I told you not to get involved, if Bella is here I will ask her to leave. I don't care what anyone says this is my pack and I decide who is involved with them." I told him in a cold voice. My wolf didn't like anyone questioning his decisions, but at the same time the wolf was mad because he wanted to see Bella.

"I am not getting involved, I simply spoke to my best friend and I gave him a warning about the call he was going to get from you. If Charlie didn't want to talk to you that's something you should discuss with him. And I understand the need to protect the pack, but Bella is no danger to them, plus you don't want to upset Charlie he is a big part of the pack, they all love him and you upsetting him will upset the new wolves." Dad said in a reasonable tone, I knew he was right but at this point I didn't care. And this is exactly what I don't want. She consumes all my thought and my decisions.

When we got to the beach everyone was there and once we got settled, I knew she was there. The pain in my chest eased a lot and when I looked around I saw her. And my heart stopped when I saw her in the water.

Charlie, sue, Ty and I have been at the beach since the morning. I've been slathering sunblock almost every hour on myself and on Ty. We've been in and out of the ocean, we've made a sandcastle and filled a bucket full of shells. I was currently sitting on the beach under an umbrella eating a sandwich, Ty was next to me taking a nap. She was exhausted, she was slightly snoring and looked ridiculously cute in her Minnie Mouse bathing suit it was a one piece and it was full of polka dots with a big red cute bow right above her butt and Minnie's face was in the front on her belly. She insisted that I get a matching one, so I was wearing a white bikini top with red bows and a red bikini bottom with Minnie signature on my butt. Ty Loved it when we matched.

"She's asleep already" Sue asked as she sat next to me.

"Yeah she's tired, she'll be up soon though." I told her

Sue looked at me and gave me a sad smile, she looked like she didn't want to tell me something. My heart sped up I knew what she was going to tell me. He was here, I felt my stomach start to knot.

"Some of the boys are here and they are about to start setting everything up. So, Billy and Jake will be here soon. Leah and Emily are already here as well." She told me.

I looked down to my daughter and my eyes started to water. I didn't want to do this, I couldn't. My chest hurt. I tried to blink away the tears. I couldn't break down.

Sue put her arm around me "everything will be fine; Charlie and I are here for you. We love you both" Sue whispered while she kept hugging me. "He will understand, the second he sees her he will love her so much that he will listen". Sue was so amazing. I turned to her and hugged her, I wanted to show her how much I needed to hear that.

"I'm going to go take a quick dip before Ty gets up" I told sue "can you please watch her?" I asked.

"Of course, hunny" Sue replied back.

I stood up and headed towards the water, I wanted to swim a little. I couldn't go in too deep when I had Ty. So, I wanted to take advantage and go a little further out. I needed to clear my mind before I face him.

The ocean was pretty calm, it felt amazing. I used to hate the beach, the sun, the sand all of it, but Ty loves it, just like her dad. I looked in the direction of where Ty and Sue were, I saw that Charlie was back and it looked like he was leaning over Ty. She was probably waking up. Damn it, I hurriedly swam back but I saw Seth and Leah walking my way. No, crap I needed to get to Ty. As I was just getting out, Leah and Seth were about to reach me, and that's when I heard Ty scream for me. When I looked up to her, I saw that she was running my way with a big smile. My heart dropped, not only because I'm sure everyone heard her but because I felt his eyes on me.

"Mommy!" Ty screamed again, and when she did, I looked up towards where Jake and Billy were. But he wasn't looking my way, his eyes were on the little girl who was running my way. When she reached me, she jumped up, so I could catch her, and I couldn't help but hug her to me. The need to run away and hide her from everyone was so strong that I had to keep repeating over and over again that this was the right thing to so. She deserved a family.

Time seemed to stand still, Leah and Seth stopped walking towards me when they heard Ty scream. I looked over to them and they just stared at her. Ty must have felt the staring because she turned around and looked at them, she gave them a big smile and squirmed, so I could put her down. She then ran to Leah and hugged her legs then went to Seth and did the same. They looked shocked there wasn't any other word for it.

"Hi Auntie Leah and uncle Seth" she screamed as she started to jump up and down. She turned around to look at me, then ran back so she could drag me over to them. Leah crouched down and hugged Ty.

"How do you know my name pretty girl" Leah said in a friendly voice.

"My mommy told me it long time ago, I have all the pictures of my family" Ty replied in an excited voice.

Leah just stared at her and hugged her again, Leah looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes. She looked hurt and worried.

"Hey Ty, I'm sure uncle Seth wants a hug too." I told her. She immediately let go and jumped up, so Seth could catch her. He held her and was telling her how excited he was to meet her. I looked at Leah and she mouthed the word "Jake" and I nodded at her. She paled and then looked at Seth who was squeezing Ty while she laughed and squealed. I felt those eyes on me and I couldn't for the life of me look over to him.

"Mama, grandpa is here. He said he wanted the biggest hug today. I promised, and I have to keep promises right mama? Ty asked as she wiggled to get down from Seth's arms.

"I could see him, right there" she pointed to where Billy and Jake were at. I still couldn't look over there. My eyes were filling up with tears, and my chest felt like there was something crushing it. I looked to Leah and I knew she understood what was happening. She looked down to Ty and smiled at her.

"If you promised Ty, then you need to go and do it" Leah said in an exaggerated voice. Ty smiled and ran off in the direction of where Jake was. Where she was finally going to meet her dad.


End file.
